halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Project WATCH
*Section One |ledby=*Colonel Tony Donald (deceased) *Colonel Adam Spring |locations=Ares base, Mars |role=*Information gathering *Assassination *Infiltration *covert operations |founding= |dissolved= |era=* * |affiliation=* *ONI }} Project WATCH was a secret program initiated by ONI in 2505 and overseen by Colonel Tony Donald to counter the growing unrest in the outer colonies. Its operatives were selected from orphaned children from age 4 to 6 that had lost their family to rebel attacks. It didn't matter from where the recruits came from, only that they had a hatred from the rebels that had taken their families from them and the desire to strike back. The children that were recruited underwent extremely hard training to become the ultimate spies and assassins. The WATCH projects operatives have, though never credited in official records, had a big hand in the gathering of information for ONI over the course of not only the Insurrection but also during the war with the Covenant. The program was eventually disbanded shortly after the end of the Great War and its surviving members were absorbed directly into the ranks of the many different divisions that make up ONI. History First class ONI quickly realized that the insurrections would become a major problem when the UNSC hadn't been able to suppress it after nearly nine years and it only seemed to worse by the year. To deal with this problem was Section One tasked with dealing with the problem. Their solution was that their agents weren't capable enough and that they needed better spies. To achieve this they created project WATCH. The goal of this project was to create the ultimate spies and assassins and so they went about recruiting orphan children that had lost their family to the insurrectionists. The children, ranging from age four to six, were all brought to a secret military training facility on Mars. Here the children would spend the next many years, training and study to become elite spies. It was also here that they were introduced to the overseer of the project, Colonel Tony Donald, a strict military man who had served with ONI for many years. Along with Colonel Donald, there were also other highly decorated spies and soldiers that would become their teachers and drill sergeants. The trainees were constantly reminded why they were pushed through this hard training to the point of it bordering indoctrination as they were forced to read casualty reports and other horrible news regarding the insurrections. The trainees came to hate everything about the rebels during their training. Their studies first focused on more basic and normal fields of education but eventually turned towards how to hack or operate different security systems, stealth, how to blend in with their surroundings and how to act as their given roles. Tests in the form of "plays" were presented to them where each and every one of them was given a role and a bit of information without knowing what any of the others had been given. They were then tasked with uncovering each other's identities. Weapons training in the form of maintaining, disassembling and reassembling weapons, such as the and other weapons that they would be using after their training was done, came on the second year. Equipment Notable members * *Cleo Basaran **Class: **Section: One **Status: Active **Age: 25 *Clovis Pan **Class: **Section: One **Status: Active **Age: 25 *Eva Silvia **Class: **Section: One **Status: Retired **Age: 26 *Luis Domingos **Class: **Section: One **Status: Retired, WIA **Age: 24 *Dawn Morin **Class: First Class **Section:Three **Status: Active **age:42 Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:UNSC